User talk:Artimas Hunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Artimas Hunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SmudgyHollz (Talk) 17:40, June 7, 2010 Hey, Arti! -Leafwhisker 19:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I got your message finally! During a thunder and lightning storm our internet connection thingy broke! And I do love the Harry Potter series! Oh and I am still writing Dark Secrets, it's just I've written it on our really rubbishy laptop and my dad still has to connect it to the internet connection thingy, which he is doing now! Hopefully chapters two and three, and maybe four, will be up by today. Smudgy Hollz'' 14:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, we will need more rollbacks! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 14:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good idea! Me, Hiddensun, Birdpaw, Wetstream, Leafwhisker and you are all of the users on this site. Who do you think should be the heads? I think you should be a head, since you came up with the idea! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 16:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he was a real person. -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 16:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, lets see to that later. Anyway, I just realized that my house idea has five votes. I'll set the page up now! Any ideas on how I do it, because I am clueless, except for one thing that I am unsure will work! Probably should have thought that through! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 16:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey that idea gave me an idea! Yeah, the Minestry will deal with it later, but for now I will make kind of a quiz page. Users will be Sorted into their houses depending on their answers! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 16:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorting Just to let you know, your questions have been put up on The Sorting page! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 17:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I saw your answers. I will have to wait until I see everybody elses answers, but I think you will have to be a Hufflepuff head. If you are unhappy with it, I could easily take away my questions and make you Gryffindor and you Hufflepuff... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 17:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I answered the questions put up for me!!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 17:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) User Rights Congratulations! I have decided on giving everybody who has asked user rights, even if they do not have a second! Anyway, I hope you use your rollback rights responsibly!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 19:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Surgery on your eye! What happened?! Sorry if I'm being nosy... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudgy]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 13:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Poor you! I'm short-sighted but apart from that, my eyes are fine... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 17:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I don't mind you nominating me! And I don't know about merging this wiki yet... I'll go join it and see what it's like. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 19:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) My computer is kind of strange. I had to join the other site with a different user name because it got confused! Oh well, at least this computer hasn't died yet. Downstairs we got a computer graveyard. There are four, or maybe even five, busted ones! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 20:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RP site That's an awesome idea! I would certainly join if you made it, and I'm sure loads of other people would too! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Let me know what it's called when your finished! Can't wait!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) You might want to check this site: http://hproleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_Roleplaying_Wiki It's not at all active now, it was last edited a year ago, but I think it may be quite similar to your idea. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I get you now! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Logging in problem! Hello! I'm on now, but did you have a problem logging in yesterday? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 07:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Whenever I typed in my username and password, it would either come up with, this username is invalid or wrong password. I think it's fine now though. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 07:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Themes Hi! I really want to get a spotlight thing for this wiki, but for that, it has to be really cool here. I'm really terrible at creating themes/skins and I was wondering if you had an idea how to, though I'm not sure why you would. Otherwise I'm going to have to create 250 articles. A'll also have to go and catagorize every page. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 14:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 07:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Team Re: Yes it's true I don't wan to talk about it, but, It's about Why do all good things come to an end and All good things come to an end, Well i made mine and no one commented, I didnt really care...Yet, Then when Nightfern makes hers EVERYONE commented, That kind of madee me a tiny mad so i checked mine to see if i had at least one comment and i didn't, What's she been saying? Bird2011 00:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hi Arti! I've been doing a lot of thinking, and have come to a very hard decision. Since you haven't been editing for a long while, I'm going to have to withdraw your rights. I realize that you have been very busy with life and with Warriors Fanfiction, but I think that it would really benefit this wiki to have a new rollback that is able to contribute a lot more. I am really sorry to have to do this, but you have until the 17th to make up for lack of activity. I hope you understand. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 10:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Phew! I'm glad you do! I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have to! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 20:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Cornered Sorry to bring the drama onto this wiki, I really am. Sorry to Hollz and you, Arti. But I had to talk to you, and we like NEVER meet on IRC. I really have no idea what has happened. Forest only told me I was banned for bullying, and at first I thought she had just heard an exagerrated version of what happened yesterday - but I've been told that apparantly I called Vi all sorts of awful, horrible things, including swearwords. Look, I'm not trying to argue my way out of the ban, and I'm certainly not trying to incriminate Vi, I just want to know exactly why I was banned. I'm sure by now you will have seen the message I left Forest, which is basically the story from my perspective - both Bird and Birchy, who were there at the time, agree that is what happened. I haven't had the chance to speak to Stareh yet. Forest refuses to talk to me on IRC, and I am really desperate to know exactly what I did to get banned for nine months. Isn't it within my rights to know that? Arti, I like to think you know me, and you know I don't swear. I am so confused about this whole thing, because what happened yesterday was really no big deal - I even tried to cut off contact with Vi to prevent something like this happening - and I don't understand how this huge ban could have come out of it. I am really really feeling awful - the wiki is a huge part of my life, and I don't know what I will do without it! Everyone I have spoken to just asks me if I can talk to Arti, so here I am, asking you for a detailed summary of what I did, from your perspective, to get this ban. Thanks for reading this. I hope we can sort all the drama out soon. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'''Zaffie!]] 03:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just wanna say a few things 1. Sorry to Sumdge for bringing this to your wiki, it's the only way I can talk to arti. 2. I'm sorry, but I stoped on your message after the words ban. here's why: My nevers are fried I'm not in the mood And I'm shakling, and I don't feel good. 3. I didn't even bring it over to your wiki. I can't help what other users do, but I haven't even been on WFFW for about two days. 4. I really mean this this time, but I'm done. I'm not going back at all to WFFW 5. I really don't like that you banned me, because I didn't bring it over You did hear meh side (not even gonna go on about that one) But, what ever, doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry you feel that way about me, cause I did see the "poor choices" thing on the message, and I'd super apperacte it if you stayed where you belong, and didn't get in a totally different wiki's, where your not even a member, probelms. Thanks for the help you gave me when I was starting on on WFFW, you really can give away my spot on the collab this time, again sorry or the drama on my wiki leaking into yours (but I seriously didn't do that one) Bye. If you wish to respond, please do so on WOFW, so Sumdge's nice wiki doesn't get hurt too. Bye! Sorry you don't like me anymore. And again, sorry to smudge, but Arti, block me and I couldn'y even edit on her Talk page so..this was the only way, cause I defentally wasn't gonna do it on WW. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'...Bloody ღ']] 20:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.... (Note to Sumdge, sorry about doing this again -_-) Arti, I thought I'd give both of us a few days to cool off/down. Please dont go do the wikia-wide-ban right here. Please read what I have to say first. I know (escprically if your like me in this department) you'll never be able to truly forgive me, if you're able to forgive me at all. I relised what I did (Mainly the blog) hurt people on WFW, and for that I'm sorry. I don't think I should have been banned for the stuff that happened on WOFW, but I see the reason why you did it. I infact, almost did it too on my new wiki (I'll get to that in a sec), and then I relised why you had done it. I'm not asking to get unbanned (But would you mind, if it's not so alreadt, atleast letting me edit my own talk page so I can answer people's messages to me? And maybe lowering it to like..50 years? Then I can come back when I'm 60/70 thing, I hope I'll be more mature then xD) and I wouldn't make a main space edit even if you did (Well, I might add my stories (warriors related of course) once I was done with them if you'd allow me to). So I'm sorry. I apoligise (you know I mean it, cause I'm using meh horrid spelling xD). If you dont want to unban me (again, I would if I were you) could you leave an I'm Sorry message from me? In a blog or Community message please? Also, did that no talking to users thing counted as anything at all? Cause Zaffies not replying to my Silverwick messaes :/ Also on my new wiki I chaged the rule that cause all this trouble in the first place, from two weeks to two months, I hope thats better (Don't you think so? It's not too long, but not too short) and then users still have a month after the wrning to edit before it gets put up.....Would you, and I hate to ask this now, but would you mind maybe putting some of your finished stuff on there? I read Firefly the first part, it's awesome! and I read some of the first two books of TNLON, It's pretty good too...but I understand if you dont want to.... Sorry for bugging you again, please dont apply for that ban please, I was only trying to say sorry.... Bloody (My siggie wont work, just a warning) 00:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay..am I just a little bit forgive? 00:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay...sorry :/ Do you think you could add some of your stories to my wiki? We'd/I'd really apperaciate it.... 02:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay well....I'll leave you only then....bye...tell everyone on WFw I'm sorry.... 03:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC)